


When the Crows Grow Up

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [61]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Healer Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Mentioned Nitori Aiichirou, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Tengu Hinata Shouyou, Tengu Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Sugawara rescued the two injured young tengu he found in the forest.  Even though they've still grown up since then, Sugawara still thinks of them as children.  The fact that they still wake him up by jumping on the bed every time they visit probably doesn't help.  But Nishinoya has a confession about his relationship with Asahi that may force Sugawara to reevaluate that opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Crows Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 5: Myth & Lore.

Suga was woken rather abruptly by repeated shouts of "Sugawara-san! Sugawara-san!" and something, or rather several somethings jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes just in time to be clipped in the face by a stray wing. He groaned as he sat up.

"Hinata-kun, Nishinoya-kun, do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We waited and everything!" Hinata said excitedly. "We've been here for _hours_."

"But we were good and waited until the sun was _all the way_ over the horizon before we woke you up!" Nishinoya added.

"For which I thank you," Suga said, shooing the two tengu off of the bed so that he could rise.

Across the room, Nitori stirred. "Is something wrong, Papa?" he asked sleepily. "I thought I heard yelling."

"Uwaah! You have a nestling too!" Hinata yelled. "How long have you had him? Where'd he come from? What's his name?"

Suga laughed and ruffled the feathers on Hinata's head. "Everything's fine, Ai-kun," he said. "These are a couple of old friends who've come back to visit. I've known them since they were just nestlings themselves."

"They still sound like nestlings, Papa," Nitori said, and Suga chided him gently, but silently, he agreed with the sentiment. He couldn't believe it had been five years already since he had found the two young tengu in the forest, one with a broken wing from when he had tried to jump farther than his young wings would carry him, and the other bruised and dirty from where he had jumped right out of the tree after his friend. Suga had taken them both home with him and nursed them back to health, and they had come back to visit regularly since. They had grown a lot since then, but they still reminded Suga very much of children.

"So what brings you out here today?" Suga asked.

"There was something we wanted to tell you," Nishinoya said, preening his wings in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. "It's, umm, well..."

"Noya's going to have nestlings of his own!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Really!?" Suga asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

Nishinoya nodded and hopped nervously from side to side. "Asahi's looking after the eggs now," he said. "I should go back soon, he's probably worrying himself sick already, but I wanted you to know."

"That's wonderful news," Suga said happily. "Tell Asahi I say congratulations too. If you wait a minute, I'll pack you something for the way back."

"You're the best, Sugawara-san!" Hinata said happily as he and Nishinoya left with their hands full of steamed buns. "We'll be back again soon!"

"You should bring the little ones over at some point, Nishinoya," Suga said.

"I will, and Asahi too!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
